Babies and Broken Hands
by Nellbell222
Summary: Queen B, Blair Waldorf, Blair Humphrey. Add a pregnant to that and it could make anyone cringe. Well, Dan Humphrey knows how to handle her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not going to finish ABC Story or Timeline so I decided to make these a bunch of oneshots and two shots and add more stories to the Dair community! :)**

**OMG I will have Green with Envy up today! School has been kicking my ass and I haven't had time! I am thankful that I finally got a break for the story! :) Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Babies and Broken Hands**

**By: Nellbell222**

Blair Waldorf had been scared before but never like this. This was heart stopping and lung collapsing fright.

Her whole body is shaking, her breathing is hitching and her eyes are watering with tears of pure fear. Her palms are sweating and her face feels cold on the tile in her bathroom. She has just thrown up for the second time that day and butterflies are flying around in her stomach.

Dan is at work and she is alone in their new home. This is the home which they tirelessly picked out just two months after their wedding. This was exactly seven months from yesterday. Blair picks herself off the filthy bathroom floor and floats to the elevator which then leads her to the drug store on the corner with sunglasses that cover her entire face.

She does not know which one to pick up. They all look the same so she grabs one of each and struggles to the counter.

"New mother?" Blair almost gags but just shrugs with a small grimace.

"I have two at home. A son that just turned three and a one year old. The loves of my life; I wouldn't trade them for the world." It was like she saw right through Blair's "composure" and then saw the underlying anguish.

Blair just takes the tests and hurries up to the penthouse with her hand over her mouth. This time, however, she is not sick from the possible child within her but her own fingers. Her fists pound on the ground and she breaks down. The tears flow wildly and her mind reels at the thought of her disorder reappearing but she calms down enough to rationally think that it was the stress of not knowing.

She should check.

Twenty minutes later, she hesitantly steps back inside the bathroom. Her eyes wander to the several sticks and one, lone cup on the counter. She reads the first.

Pregnant.

Second, 

Third, Positive.

Cup, Blue; in which insures that Blair is in fact pregnant. She slides down the wall and her head, eyelids and body feel heavy and tired and she can see herself creeping into slumber. She rests her face on the side of the bathtub and starts to cry.

By the time she awakes, it is almost four thirty and Dan will be home in less than an hour. She gravely stands up and stretches her limbs while disposing of the evidence. Her mother called multiple times as did Serena and her assistant Melody. She had totally forgotten about work in her mental breakdown but that wasn't the worst tragedy.

As on a timer, her phone comes to life and she has every suspicion that it is Dan but she feels relaxed when she sees Serena's name pop on the screen.

"Hello?"

"B! I thought you died! I called you about a million times. Nate and I were at Aegean Café and we were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch but Melanie called me wondering where you were. Where have you been all day?"

"Her name is Melody."

"Whatever, Blair. But where have you been? You are lucky I didn't call Dan because he would have rushed home in a fit of fury."

Her throat closes up as she imagines Dan bursting into the penthouse and seeing the "evidence" on the counter, jostling her awake and telling her how great this will be or that they should think about other options since they were only twenty five.

"Thank you for not doing that." She says in a small voice, "I am not feeling so well. I fell asleep at ten this morning and I haven't been up since. Sorry, S."

"It's alright B. I'm sorry you are sick. You want me to go to the drugstore on the corner and get you something for you stomach? That lady is very nice there." Blair gasps and almost drops the phone. That lady will know Serena is there for her.

"No, no! I am fine. Dan will be home any minute. Plus I am going to go there myself anyways. I feel alright to do that. Thanks anyways, S. Bye!" She hangs up the phone and reaches for her coat. She needs to leave the house as soon as possible. She cannot face Dan right now. Seeing his smiling face will just remind her of how the baby inside her might have his smile. That makes her sick inside; literally.

Before she can make her escape, she runs to the sink to dry heave into it since there is absolutely nothing in her stomach. In the midst of her heaving, she feels strong arms around her waist and holding her hair back. She closes her eyes and wishes them to go away but they stay exactly where they are.

Dan releases her for her to be able to turn around, which she does not do. He tries to turn her head but her chin refuses to move.

"Blair, what is wrong? Melody called me and said you didn't get into work today. She said you weren't answering your phone either. I was so worried about you! And then I called you and you didn't answer!"

Her hands travel to her own "sick" stomach and she whispers before she can stop herself, "Daddy was just angry with Mommy for not calling him. It's not your fault you made Mommy sick."

"What? Your mom is angry with you too? I couldn't imagine why since you happened to not call anyone back today! Jesus, Blair."

When Blair starts to cry, she holds her invisible baby bump. She hates when Dan yells and she can almost tell that her baby does too. She finally looks at him with a tear-streaked face and his face softens the slightest.

"Blair…I didn't mean to make you cry. You know that but I just worry about you. Just tell me, what was wrong today?"

She is only about 6 weeks but she can almost feel her little baby move inside her. It gives her courage and strength. She, finally, feels happy for the first time that day about her pregnancy. She worried about her baby all day just like Dan worried about her all day. She still has doubts but now, she looks into Dan's eyes and feels safe.

"You really want to know what is wrong with me?"

"More than anything."

"Daniel Randolph Humphrey," she grabs his hand and presses it to her stomach as he gives her an odd look, "You are going to be a Daddy."

His face lights up and Blair knows she will not be alone in this as she felt with her pregnancy scare in junior year. She doesn't need to be scared that she was too young or that Dan will leave because they are married and they are going to have a family. She has her own family now.

**Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Previous A/N!**

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

**Babies and Broken Hands**

**By: Nellbell222**

To say Dan is in pain would be an understatement. He had been back in the delivery room for at most ten minutes after called Eleanor, his dad and others about the progress before Blair broke his hand. It was shocking for him, the nurses and the new doctor, fresh out of medical school, fainted when he heard the cracking and crunching of Dan's bone between Blair's fists. Blair's real OBGYN was in the room next to Blair at the moment; Blair had hoped that she would have her baby before her doctor but unfortunately no amount of spicy food or sex changed that.

Blair had been grumpy all week; probably from the fact that she was at least two and a half weeks late and she refused to even go to the hospital when her water finally did break claiming that she would wait another month so the "intern" did not have to delivery her baby. When the nurse checked Blair, she had said that the baby had actually moved up at little in the birth canal. She chuckled and said that the baby was very accommodating and pleasing.

"Are you sure that's your baby Blair?" This statement in return got Dan a hard punch to the diaphragm and his wind knocked out of him.

But, during the one terrible contraction pre-epidural, Blair actually broke Dan's pointer finger bone right in half. He gasped in pain, Blair did not even realize what she had done, and one nurse ran over to him to help Blair let go of his fragmented finger while the other nurse grabbed Dr. Dewey before he fell to the ground. To say that the doctor was scared of Blair, now that would be a huge understatement.

"I really am sorry, Humphrey. I wanted to kill you but I surely didn't want to break your finger! I am not heartless." He scoffs while the nurse puts a small cast on his finger and tells him that he will eventually have to get a minor surgical procedure to fix it.

"Hear that, Blair? I have to have a MINOR SURGICAL PROCEDURE to fix my crippled finger."

"Oh boo hoo. I am having a baby! Your baby more like it! So I would just shut the hell up Humphrey before I break your other finger."

"Umm…Mrs. Humphrey, I must check your dilation about now. How far apart are your contractions again? Oh I see right here, okay. Let me check." He checks and informs Blair is four centimeters dilated and almost half way there.

"Holy shit, mother fuc-"

"Blair! There are other people in this hospital! Cool it." She grimaced and shot Dan a look that could kill.

"Don't tell me to cool it you asshole! You have not been in labor for twenty three hours after being pregnant from nine months and two fucking extra weeks! I am done! Close me fucking back up and I am leaving this hospital. Dr. Doofy, go get me my paperwork!"

"Dr. Doofy" actually stood up to go get the paperwork when Dan pushed him back down in his seat.

"We are not going anywhere Blair. No, ma'am. So lie back down and yes, cool it. I need to go call everyone again to tell them that they might want to come to the hospital now so, calm down and I will be right back. I will go get Serena from the cafeteria, too."

Blair looked like she was thinking about this and nodded slightly though she looked at Dr. Dewey who, to be frank, looked like he might be sick. Dan sighed and continued on his journey to the cafeteria.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Push, Mrs. Humphrey!"

"Call me fucking Blair! I can't push when you are freaking calling me Mrs. Humphrey! You make me sound old and I don't have the energy to push anymore!"

"Blair! Don't be rude! But great job sweetheart! My daughter is going to be a mother!"

"B, you're doing great! Just keep pushing out my goddaughter!"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Well then stop pushing!"

"Serena! I love you Blair and I love our baby if it is a boy or girl. So keep pushing and we will finally get to see him or her!"

Then the room echoed with the sounds of a newborn cry along with four other sobs as they stared at the beautiful little…

"It's a boy."

After nine months and two weeks of pregnancy, after sixty hours of labor, sixth place in hospital history, at 4:16 p.m. on Thursday June 17th, their son was born.

"What are you going to name it, I mean him, B?" Serena says after they are back into the hospital room from the delivery room.

"James Harold Humphrey. No Dan Jr. I am pleased to say."

The room laughs, even Dr. Doofy cracks a smile through pure fear but Dan feels a moment of sorrow that his sister, mother and maybe even Vanessa could not have seen the birth of his first child, his son.

But that passes as everyone rushes into the room, filling it up with faces of the people they loved dearly. The UES family of Van der Woodsens, Waldorfs, Humphreys, Archibalds and even Basses now has one more member to it.


End file.
